


Let it Ride

by 655321



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: A drunk and brooding Michael, a spontaneous striptease, and sex on the beach.





	

“Back of the Car” - Miike Snow

I try and it's never enough  
I always tried to hide when I needed your love  
I want to be the man in the back of the car  
I will let it ride  
Your love will carry me (Love-pain)

-

Even as the bouncer greeted him outside the Vanilla Unicorn; even as he pushed the door open and strode confidently to the bar, Michael was arguing with himself.

_Fuck it. I deserve something. I put up with all their shit and I say nothing._

_Maybe you should say something._

_Like they listen to me!_

_They might. How do you even know?_

_Years of fucking experience._

Since the family had been back together, Amanda wasn't as bitter as before, and Michael was more patient.

_Fuck of a lot of good that does. Patience._

_Yeah, but it's necessary. It's work._

He'd been a good boy. Mostly. Also very careful.

The kids were resilient. They had to be. Tracey liked to throw it in his face sometimes, but, he'd rather take it from her than from Amanda.

Michael would be the first to admit that showing up at Trevor's strip club was a stupid idea. Sometimes he was stupid. He had drinks at the bar. A couple more than he should have.

Amanda may not have been voicing her anger the way she used to, but she was paranoid as fuck. She wanted to keep Michael under a proverbial magnifying glass, if not lock and key.

_It feels like that sometimes. She loves you, dummy._

_I know. I fucking know. Doesn't make it easier. Makes me feel even more like shit._

_Haven't you had enough madness? Go home and sleep with your wife_.

Another few drinks and Michael was drunk enough to admit it.

_No. I haven't had enough. Some part of me will always want a big fucking house and a family. Some goddamn tangible evidence that I’m worth something. The other part will always want to chase the madness._

_Let's not be coy, that madness has a name and it's Trevor fucking Philips._

Trevor could be a headache, to put it mildly, but there was nothing in the world to replicate the way Michael felt with Trevor.

Geared up and turned on and ready to take on the goddamn world. It's hard to just set it aside, that feeling.

Sometimes, on the set, planning all the little details almost felt like planning a job. And he didn't have to kill anyone. Maybe sometimes he might want to. But that's okay. It would be a good life. But there was a Trevor-shaped hole in it. The more that Michael wanted Trevor, the harder he pushed Trevor away. If only Trevor could just be gone. Far away from Michael's stupid little life instead of sitting down the fucking street like some hedonistic beacon of forbidden opportunities.

And Michael felt guilty.

_Nah. Fuck that. I was the one who had to live with it._

_Good. Resentment. Maybe that can get your ass home and out of this club._

He was just frozen at the bar now, aware of himself and surroundings and done with everything. He was sick of thinking and sick of feeling, he could sleep or die, it didn't matter.

Michael's eyes blurred in the neon light. He wasn't watching the dancer on the stage; her presence was a like a mild vibration of far-off life, barely penetrating his solitude. He could make a list the length of his arm of all the reasons he shouldn't be here and should stay the fuck away from Trevor Philips. But none of it mattered, because he just wanted Trevor and that was it. That fucking simple. It felt surreal to admit it. Now, after everything, it almost felt like a new discovery even though he knew it wasn't.

 _FUCK_.

Michael finally snapped. He was incapable of the indecision any longer. He could go home and sleep it off. He left the bar and stalked back toward the front door.

  
“Michael!” Juliet touched his forearm lightly. She had just emerged from a booth by the door with its curtains drawn. “How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while.”

Michael just stared at her for a minute.

“Are you okay, honey? You look a little drunk. Maybe you should sit down?” Juliet fawned.

He touched her hand that was on his arm. Michael took a breath, looking into her sweet bright eyes. His smile bolstered her to continue.

“Come on,” she took his hand, “let me dance for you,” and then started pulling him toward the back.

Accepting this fate easily, Michael smiled. The night came back to him, hitting him as suddenly as the resignation to going home had done. He relaxed into the moment, following her lead.

“Yeah, alright,” Michael chuckled.

Juliet kept looking back at him, coy and cute. She was in a good mood. She smiled and giggled. She was the kind of girl who didn't mind calling him daddy, and could pull it off. He sort of liked it.

Almost as soon as they broached the curtains to the lounge, Trevor's voice rang out loud and unabashed. “I think I love you!” He sounded drunk and giddy.

Michael could hear two girls in the booth with Trevor.

“Double the fun, sugar!” One of them giggled.

“Ain’t this a party!” Trevor whooped, followed by growling murmurs in appreciation of the girls’ work.

Michael nearly laughed but, drunk as he was, he didn't want to announce himself yet. He couldn't even process what hearing Trevor's voice in this moment was doing to him.

“You carry tension in your shoulders, don't you?” Juliet asked sagely, sitting Michael down in a plush chair. She slipped her fingers under his suit jacket, to knead his shoulders. Her hips began to sway with the music, and she hummed along.

Michael could hear Trevor and the girls in the stall directly next to him.

”Oooh, if only we had a guy join us we’d have a real party!”

_Right fucking there. Fuck. This is happening. And it's happening with these girls because that's the only way it can happen naturally and not feel any weirder than it already is. Am I crazy for thinking this?_

Michael was hard, just as much from the girl in his lap as from the idea of Trevor on the other side of the three-quarter wall separating their booths.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's fucking hot.” Trevor's voice rumbled, followed by the distinct sound of a good slap on the ass and then giggling.

Michael's hand stroked along Juliet's thigh while she danced for him. He told her how good she smelled, and that she was a fucking vision. He knew she liked the way he talked to her, and it felt good to see someone soaking up his attention. Rather than teasing him up into jitters and a reckless mind, he found it relaxing to watch her dance. God, it really was just that simple. He stopped himself thinking about how pathetic it was that strippers wanted his company more than his own wife. Juliet kept blushing when she looked at him, and he lost himself in that. When the time was up, Michael paid off Juliet and tipped her well.

Once Julie was off the hook, Michael stepped over to the booth with Trevor and the girls. The curtains weren't even drawn.

“Heeeeey….you wanna join the party, Mikey?” Trevor perked up in his chair when he saw Michael.

“Sounds like a good time,” he replied, trying to play it off casual.

Nikki was giggling with her face in Cheetah's ass. Nikki was a goer; of all the girls at the club she was always the most game. Nothing ever phased her, but she wasn't jaded. Michael watched, a little awkwardly, until Trevor beckoned him closer. Michael took a deep breath and slid past the girls, getting caught up with Nikki when she shoved her ass back against his crotch, giggling. Trevor groaned, watching this action. Michael went with it, grabbing her ass and playing with her until the girls changed up their positions again.

The two men watched the girls touch each other to the beat of the music, and simulate sex. Michael leaned a hand on the back of the chair, putting his crotch teasingly close to Trevor's face. Trevor’s eyes scraped over Michael's body, up to his face, where Trevor stared quizzically.

_Is Michael Townley fucking coming on to me?_

So Trevor set his hand on Michael's hip. He kept it still at first, still leaving the situation open.

_You're fucking shitting me._

Dumbfounded, Trevor skimmed a hand over Michael's chest, wanting to pinch a nipple through his expensive shirt but holding back the urge because it was still so fucking weird Michael was letting Trevor touch him. Trevor watched Michael's eyes which were nearly closed, but he could still discern Michael's vision shifting occasionally from Trevor to the girls.

Michael got Nikki's attention peaked when he started letting Trevor touch him. She smiled wide enough to show all her teeth. When she resumed touching Cheetah, she was still watching the men with a lusty gaze. Sometimes, she really fucking loved her job. She giggled, watching Trevor's eyes fucking glued to Michael. He was slack jawed, absolutely thirsty for his best friend. It was adorable.

“You're not stopping me, Mikey, and that's making me think you're perfectly okay with this.”

Trevor had expected Michael to protest, back out and go home. He quickly realized he'd underestimated his friend. When Trevor untucked Michael's shirt to touch his skin, Michael only sighed and let his eyelids flutter.

 _Like he’d been fucking waiting for it. Wanting it. Well, I’ll be damned,_ Trevor thought.  
Trevor's palm slid along the length of Michael's erection through his slacks.

“More than just okay,” Trevor murmured. “Come on, Mikey, you gotta talk to me.”

Michael grunted, bit his lip, and muttered, “yeah. I want you, T.”

Trevor's eyes fucking lit up.  
Michael was fucking aching for it.

As much as Trevor loved a party, Michael crashing it made for an altogether unexpected opportunity, and he was going to fucking savor it.

Trevor paid up when the girls were ready, with the usual healthy tip. Nikki lingered.

“Can I watch?” She asked, her voice low.

Trevor stood to kiss her on the cheek and whispered directly in her ear, softly, “some other time, baby. This is special.”

Nikki smirked. She'd have something to think about the rest of the night, at least. She made her exit, closing the curtains behind her.

“Sit down, Michael,” Trevor rounded on him, eyes gleaming hungrily.

“Oh, no. No, no way are we fucking around in here.”

“What? Why not? I could dance for you,” Trevor flirted with a wink and a sultry tone.

Michael immediately scoffed, but then hesitated. Trevor stood intensely close. Michael watched his face. His nostrils were flaring, his tongue seemingly at the ready, but not darting out to lick over his lips. Waiting. He was just waiting. For Michael's move or word. Michael was uncertain for only a moment. He recognized the balance of power in this situation. Moment of truth.

Michael sat. Trevor grinned and peeled off his top. His body began gyrating. In a kind of arbitrary sway at first. Gradually he settled into a groove. Watching Michael's face, which was giving away nothing, still being coy. This only emboldened Trevor. He dropped his pants. Wriggling his hips in Michael's face, he saw a twitch of a suppressed smile on Michael's lips. Michael shifted in the plush seat. Trevor turned, shaking his ass for Michael, bending over so he could see everything. Michael set his hand on Trevor's ass, letting it linger when Trevor turned around again. Squeezing at Trevor's hip, Michael guided him into his lap.

Now there was no being coy. Michael's true desire was exposed. Trevor’s knees straddled his lap. The heated friction between them was making Michael grunt and sigh. The way Michael was touching him was making Trevor very impatient. Michael gently pulled Trevor's face to his in a kiss. Trevor's hips kept upping the ante of the kiss, keeping their bodies pressed close, and Michael was holding on to Trevor's ass. Silent moments of heavy breathing, indulgent touching, and lusty eye contact passed, punctuated by kisses and guttural affirmations of desire.

Trevor came up for air. He lifted his ass off Michael's lap, sitting up and beginning to push back off the oversized seat. But Michael held him in place and tipped his head down to Trevor's hips. Michael's tongue tasted his skin with a lick, and then a kiss and a bite. And more kisses. Trevor's hard-on was straining near Michael's shoulder. Trevor was really hoping he'd touch it. Then Michael released him, sitting back with a grin. Trevor palmed himself, standing and stepping back from the chair. He raised his arms above his head and found something in the music to latch onto.

Trevor was growling, looking possessed. Michael was a bit frightened by how turned on he was by this, but he got over it. He knew he would have to act soon and he was thinking about the best move. Trying to think. Trevor was dancing over his lap, ghosting his body over Michael's; close but not close enough to touch. So Michael touched him instead, almost constantly for the short duration of the dance until Trevor said, “come on. Let's fuck. Please?” He said it softly, gently. He was sincere, and Michael wanted it too. But-

“Someplace more private? Hotel maybe?”

“How would a hotel be different from here? Come on, what are you worried about?”

“I just want to fuck you in a bed.”

Trevor shook his head. “Nah. I've got a better idea,” Trevor said, pulling on his cargo pants and grabbing his top. “Come on.” Trevor left the building out the back door and Michael followed.

\--

“Really? The beach?” Michael simpered as they drove past the boardwalk.

A deep laugh rumbled out of Trevor, and he just glanced to Michael and winked. He drove them down to a more secluded stretch of beach.

“Somehow, I don't think you're gonna fight me on this, Mikey.”

He'd stopped the car and he leaned over to get in Michael's space, breathing in his ear and palming Michael's erection. Michael just took a few deep breaths and didn't fight. He turned his face close to Trevor's, going for a kiss, but Trevor had the door open and he slipped out of the car before Michael could pursue. Michael took a few more deep breaths before getting out of the car. Trevor latched onto him, giving him the kiss he'd wanted and then taking his hand.

“C’mon,” he coaxed.

Michael followed willingly, despite the shit he'd given about the beach. When they were close to the water and had some cover of rocks, Trevor turned back to him and kissed him. Michael slid his hands around Trevor's back, squeezing his ass and holding him close. With his cock doing his thinking for him, Michael couldn't help the way his hips started rutting against Trevor.

“Yeah,” Trevor growled in his ear, tasted his skin. “Mikey.” He was kissing Michael's neck, sucking at the man's pulse.

“Fuck, T.”

Trevor let out an animal growl, then a dark laugh. He maneuvered Michael's body until his back was up against a wall of rock. Then he went to his knees.

Michael's breathing was heavy, uneven. “Fuck, fuck…”

Trevor laughed again. “All in good time, Mikey.”

Trevor had Michael's cock exposed quickly, and took it in his mouth so fast Michael didn't even feel the cool ocean breeze. Trevor swallowed him like a starving man. Michael spent all his will in keeping his hips from moving, self control - self denial - being a second nature for him. Trevor felt the tension and paused to free his mouth, replacing it with his hand and holding Michael's cock close to his face.

“Michael. Look at me.”

Michael looked down at his oldest friend kneeling before him. The desire outweighed whatever sick guilt he imagined he should be feeling.

“I want you to fuck my mouth. Don't be gentle, M, you fucking hear me? Don't hold back. I want you and I fucking want all of you.”

Michael shut his eyes on the sight of Trevor telling him this, and knew it was searing itself into his brain, to torment him the rest of his days.

“Michael,” Trevor snapped, squeezing his friend's dick in his hand. “You hear me? I want you to give it to me, Mikey.”

“Fuck,” Michael breathed again. His whole body was shaking, somewhere deep in his mind he was wondering if this was really happening.

Trevor swallowed his cock again, taking it deep, down his throat so that Michael could feel the muscles contract and the vibrations of Trevor's grunts as he worked.

Michael finally, feeling slightly out of his body, took Trevor's head in his hands and guided his friend’s mouth along his cock.

“Aaaaahhhhh,” Michael let out a low, breathy moan and then a chuckle. “Ah, yeah, T. You're fucking good at this.”

Trevor's laugh reverberated through his cock, spurring Michael's hips to work on their own. Finally Michael held Trevor's head and neck while he fucked Trevor's mouth. Trevor's eyes closed and he looked strangely peaceful as Michael used his mouth to climb towards climax.  
“Yeah, you like that, huh?”

Trevor answered him and Michael could feel it in his cock.

“Oh, you fucking like it, don't you? Fuck, T.”

Michael pulled Trevor away from his cock, partly to halt his own impending orgasm and partly because he wanted to hear something filthy from Trevor's mouth.

“I need you, Mikey,” Trevor's hands skimming along Michael's ass and thighs in alternately soft caresses and rough squeezes. He laughed, his eyes lighting up. “I could do this all fucking day.”

In one swift moment, everything fell away from Michael. All the shit he tortured himself with. His back-and-forth “what do I want from life,” all the bullshit. It very simply did not matter one fuck that he had a wife and family and that this might become a problematic balance. All he wanted, with refreshing single-minded clarity, was Trevor.

“I'm going to come if we keep doing this.”

“So?” Trevor was licking Michael's balls now, slowly sucking on them and making it impossible to think.

“I wanna fuck you,” Michael told his best friend, his voice solemn and low.

“Don't worry, baby, I'll get you hard again,”

“I'm not 25 anymore, T.”

“Oh, ye of little faith. Now, you're just making excuses.”

Trevor stood, left Michael naked from knees to hips and crowded into his space, putting their faces close and bodies flush.

“It's okay if you're afraid to fuck a boy, Townley. If you want out, now’s your chance.”

_Fucker. Using that fucking line on me again._

Michael had never forgotten that.

 _Trembling with nerves and desire and nearly paralyzed at the sensation of Trevor lying atop him. The position cramped and precarious, both of them perched on the backseat. Trevor biting at him, trying to make Michael take him rough._  
_“What, you afraid to fuck a boy, Townley?”_

Michael took Trevor by the back of the neck. “Stop goading me, Philips, and get back on your knees.”

Trevor, in a rare display, did as he was told and that alone got Michael going again. Seeing Trevor's satisfied grin, Michael wanted to fuck his friend’s mouth more than ever.

“Give it to me, Mikey.”

“I’ll fucking give it to you, you dirty fuck.”

Trevor was still smiling as Michael slid his cock back into Trevor's mouth. He grabbed his friend roughly at the back of the neck and proceeded to thrust his hips into Trevor's face. Michael plunged deeper down Trevor's throat, snapping his hips quickly and getting back on the track of his climax. Trevor's throat squeezed him, receiving Michael's cock deeply and with little resistance. When Michael started to feel the orgasm, Trevor was drooling and grunting around his cock. A few times he even reached deep enough to make Trevor gag. Unbothered, Trevor never let up the pressure his hands were applying to the backs of Michael's thighs, like he was trying to draw him ever deeper down his throat. That sent Michael over the edge, spasming and clutching at Trevor's shoulders. Michael could feel Trevor moaning as his cock spilt come down his friend’s throat.

Spent, Michael collapsed back against the rocks, finding them jagged and uncomfortable. Trevor got back on his feet just in time for Michael to lean forward into his chest. Trevor held him and smelled his hair and tangled his fingers in it. Trevor kissed him and Michael gave into it easily until he tasted the salty bitterness of his own spunk. He sputtered and tried to push Trevor away but Trevor held onto him, trying to keep their kiss intact while Michael tore away from it. After a struggle that was far more amusing to Trevor, Michael succeeded in shoving Trevor away from him.

“Haha, sorrey, I should have asked first.”

“You ass. I should fucking get you for that,” Michael pulled his pants back into place and took aggressive steps toward Trevor.

“What are you gonna do, old man?”

“You fuck!”

Trevor streaked off down the beach. Michael gave chase. He was in better shape now that he had to keep up with Trevor again. On a moonlit stretch of lonely beach, Trevor stripped off and dove into the ocean. Michael was close enough to see him smiling, to get a little distracted by his very near nakedness. Cursing, Michael stripped off his expensive clothes and left them in the sand. He followed Trevor into the water.

-

Michael dragged Trevor out of the surf, staggering through wet sand. Trevor got hold of Michael's calf, throwing off his balance and bringing him to his knees. Michael grabbed Trevor by the slender waist and set him in his lap. Trevor straddled him, threw his arms around Michael's neck and started kissing him.

Michael licked two fingers, slipping them in his mouth. Trevor’s eyes went wide. Trevor was eager when Michael's fingers breached his hole, and he pushed back against them, immediately taking the digits as deep as possible. Trevor squirmed on Michael's hand for a while before he started demanding more.

“I want you. I want you, Mikey.”

Michael didn't hesitate. His hands moved to support Trevor as he lined himself up with Michael's cock. Trevor stroked Michael's shaft, teasing the head at his own slick hole before letting it sink into him. Michael dropped his head on Trevor's chest, affording him an intimate view of where his own body entered Trevor's. Michael groped Trevor's balls and the base of his cock, roughly the way he knew Trevor would like. He did, growling in pleasure and bearing down on Michael's cock. Gasping, Michael bit into Trevor's shoulder as his hips bucked. He liked the way it felt so he started fucking Trevor back in earnest. Their position now was such that they had to work together, each compensating for the other's weakness.

“That’s it, baby. Feels good like that,” Trevor growled.

“Fuck, you feel good, Trevor,” Michael moaned against Trevor's chest.

Michael's embrace was warm and passionate and Trevor giggled.

“I love it when you talk to me like that, Mikey,” Trevor gushed.

“I love the way you look on my cock.”

Oh, he could’ve come from that line, if only Michael was doing a little more than teasing him.

“Please, M. Please, M-”

Michael was biting at Trevor's neck, leaving dark hickies in his wake. Trevor grabbed Michael's hand on his own cock and forced him to move at Trevor's pace.

“You gonna nut in me, M? I want you all up in me.”

“Fuck,” Michael bit hard into Trevor's throat.

Trevor yelped as he came, coating both of their hands. He gasped and sighed as he felt Michael come, shooting warmly inside him. Panting and moaning, Trevor grabbed Michael's shoulders and pulled the man's body over his; lying back in the sand and letting Michael's cock slip out of him.

“Wow,” Trevor muttered after a moment's silence.

Michael pushed himself out of the sand, standing and stretching his back and legs while making old man noises. Trevor chuckled. Michael turned and offered his hand to Trevor. He accepted the hand and consciously shifted his weight in order to stand rather than pull Michael back down on top of him.

Their brief swim had left them a ways down the beach from their clothes and even further from the car. Michael wrapped an arm around Trevor's hips and they began walking back down the beach together.


End file.
